The Vanguard Alchemist
by ShikiKaze09
Summary: AU. Alchemists: people able to use the mysterious art of alchemy that work in the shadows to take down creatures called Chimeras, or people using the scientific knowledge for criminal activities. (Warnings: Summary may change. Dark themes in future chapters.)


**Yo! Yep, another new story. But don't worry - this'll be the last one until I've gotten further along or finished my other fics! That said, this one probably won't be my main focus, instead the other stories are what I will most likely be working on before I turn my attention here. I've had this is my head for quite a while and I finally got around to typing it up.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or K in any way, shape or form.**

**-I-AM-A-LINE-IGNORE-ME-**

"_This is T1, Sector 1, clear_."

"_T2. Sector 2, clear_."

"_Sector 3, signs of the target's present located. Tracking now_."

"_Roger that. T1 and T2, remain on standby. T3, continue to pursue. T4, make a perimeter around T3's location_."

"_Understood_."

Leaning against an ally wall, the squad leader of Team 4 silently sighed and lowered his hand from his ear, looking towards his teammates. Each were decked out in the typical all black uniform given to new on-field agents. A long sleeved t-shirt tucked into camo pants with a bullet proof vest and a jacket thrown over top, combat boots, fingerless gloves and a long hooded cloak to finish the assemble.

And, of course, the masks.

Over each and every one of their faces was a plain white mask to protect their identities from outsiders. The lack of markings or modifications was an obvious indicator of them being either trainees or recently graduated members.

"You heard our orders. Sector 3 isn't far from here. Let's go. You know what to do." The leader barked out, taking off at a steady pace while remaining in the protection of the shadows. The others fell into step behind him.

"Squad Leader? Is T3 going to be alright taking down the target by themselves?" Even with the voice changer altering it to a dull monotone, concern was easy to pick up on.

The Squad Leader glanced back briefly, allowing the speaker to see his decorated mask; a clear sign of him being a fully fledged and experienced member of the organisation they would soon be working for, assuming they meet the requirements to graduate and how well they perform.

"They'll be fine. They have 'that guy' in charge, after all." He faced forward again.

The speaker's eyes widened. "By 'that guy', do you mean-"

"Rogue!" One of the others hissed. "We're being graded on our performance! Do you want to fail for not focusing on our mission?!"

'Rogue' scoffed but obediently fell silent.

The 'mission' they were on was a simple track and 'ttack (as some would jokingly call it). Usually done by singles or pairs by the elder members, it was also used as a trial run to see how the trainees would react in a real scenario, though it was only allowed if it was a low threat level. The target currently being tracked was slightly more dangerous than the usual, which was why him and the other guy were brought in to help despite normally only working with each other.

The Squad Leader slowed to a stop. "Alright, break off here and take your places. Remember; always stick with your assigned partner, remain focused on the mission, always be aware of your surroundings, and finally, don't try to be a hero. You're not skilled enough to take on a target of this threat level by yourselves. If you spot it, do not engage. Alert both HQ and myself. Is that understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Then what're you waiting for? Go!"

As the younger soon-to-be members bounded off, the Squad Leader released another sigh and tilted his head back to study the full moon, raising a hand to the earpiece fitted into and around his ear.

'_A nice clear night tonight. Perfect for star gazing. I wonder if To-_'

"_What do you want_." The words, spoken in such a flat uninterested voice it needed no help from the changer cut through his wondering thoughts. He grinned, making his way over to the ladder and began to climb.

"Hey, Vips! How're you doin'? Threatened to stab any of your teammates yet?"

"_Tch. Will you stop calling me by that ridiculous nickname... Target is still currently being tracked_."

"Not a chance, Vips." He perched on the edge of the railing, his sharp eyesight catching the shadows of his team darting through streets and over rooftops in the distance. "How long 'til you engage? And you didn't answer my last question."

"_You're annoying. Viper o_ut."

"Hey, Viper-!" The Squad Leader of T4 glared at a passing rat in the ally below. "Bastard. Hanging up on me..."

A flash of light flared in the corner of his eyes. His head snapped up, twisting to face the blue lightning-like energy a few blocks away.

Just as fast as it begun, it ended.

His earpiece crackled to life. "_HQ to T4. Do you copy?_"

He straightened. "This is Crow. I copy." 'Crow' responded, hearing his teammates answer seconds after.

"_T3 has engaged and neutralised the target. Return to Headquarters_."

"Roger that. Crow out."

The male huffed out a breathe and called his current team.

"Crow to T4. Meet up at break point."

"_Yes, sir!_"

Crow climbed back down and tucked his hands into his pockets, tilting his head back with his eyes closed. Though seemingly relaxed, he remained on guard. It didn't take long before the trainees were gathered around him.

Crow opened his eyes, not that anyone could see him do so.

"Time to head back. Let's move." He took off, not bothering to wait for them to respond.

Thankfully their Headquarters wasn't too far away, so it didn't take long to reach the abandoned warehouse one of the secret entrances was hidden within.

Normally he would head straight to the disguised and password protected staircase, confident in his ability to remain unnoticed, but he had a team with him who had not yet learned how to keep their footsteps silent or how to use the shadows to hid movement.

He rose a hand and gestured to the many hiding places.

Getting the message, they broke off and checked for anyone not supposed to be there. All gave the all-clear before ducking down into the spaces themselves.

Crow nodded in approval and carefully slunk around, peering out the gaps in the boarded windows, checking for any suspicious figures. He saw nothing.

Satisfied they were alone, Crow waved over his shoulder and headed for the corner furthest from the doors, crouching down a few feet from the walls. He placed a hand on a slightly discoloured patch on ground, hearing his team moving around behind him.

Blue energy briefly crackled around weakly before fading. He removed his hand and a panel rose up in response. He shook out his arm and used the sleeve of his cloak to type in his password. He didn't need Viper or one of the others getting on his case about leaving behind fingerprints.

The small screen turned green, causing the panel to slide back into place. Crow stood, watching as the floor in front of him shifted and slid away, revealing a small staircase leading underground.

He turned around, and a grin made its way across his face.

Two of his team were standing a few steps away, their backs facing him, some remained half-hidden in the shadows watching the doors and the rest were pressed against the walls, peering out the windows. All of them were keeping watch despite him not issuing an order for them to do so.

'_If they keep this up, they'll have a good chance of passing_,' Crow thought.

Out loud, he quietly said, "come on, you lot."

He waited for all of them to dart over and disappear down the stairs before following after them.

Above him, the floor slid back into place.

Crow made his way through the group and lead the way down the hallway stretched out in front of them, ignoring the cameras which were obviously tracking them. Along their path were many other hallways to confuse infiltrators (seeing as how it was next to impossible to accidentally stumble into with the security they had) that either lead to dead-ends, above ground or even booby trapped rooms if they were lucky - or rather unlucky - enough to make it too close to Headquarters or one of the bases/workplaces.

Pausing at one of the many intersections, Crow turned to face the group. With him bring a fully-fledged member and them trainees, this is where they will part. One direction lead to the main HQ and the other was the pathway to the academy disguised as a joint private middle and high school.

"Right. You guys go find your instructor. I need to go meet up with the other squad leaders and turn in my report to our superior. Good luck."

He waited as the trainees called out their goodbyes, some waving, some of the more respectful even bowing slightly and started making their way back before he turned to the other hallway.

Like he'd told the trainees, he needed to met up with the other squad leaders to give their joint report to their superior.

What he didn't tell them was that their superior liked being difficult at the best of times and on top of that, the top researcher was due to drop pass soon and was undoubtedly going to start yelling at said superior, who enjoyed goading him into doing so.

"This is gonna be a long night," he grumbled to himself.

**-I-AM-A-LINE-IGNORE-ME-**

**Just some facts: this takes place in the K universe. More about the organisation will be included in the next chapter, whenever that'll be up. This is obviously an AU for both FMA & K, but expect several canon scenes from FMA to either be included or mentioned. I'm using FMA Brotherhood, not the 2003 anime if you want to know.**

**Hmm, anything else will be spoiling, I think, so I'll leave off here.**

**Bye-bye baby!**

**Shikikaze09~**


End file.
